Sparring Sessions
by Roo-fee-oh
Summary: Momo has been aware for some time now of the growing crush she has on her seat-mate Shouto Todoroki. When he asks her if they could spar together Momo agrees. NEVER would she have imagined a sparring session would take such a turn though.
1. We Should Be Sparring

"Maybe we should be sparring together then."

That is what one Shouto Todoroki had said to her at lunch two days ago. Momo had made a comment about how much easier it would be to practice her fighting and bo staff techniques with a thinking, strategizing being and Todoroki had just volunteered. Out of absolutely no where because she hadn't even been talking to him. Sure, Todoroki had taken to sitting with her at meal times now but, they mostly ate in silence. It was never an awkward silence as Momo would have her nose in some new article or texbook and Todoroki preferred to focus on his food. It was comfortable. Every now and then Midoriya, Tsuyu, or Iida would join them and strike up a conversation with one or the other, or both. That day it had been Iida who sat with them and who had been deep in conversation about training techniques with Momo when Todoroki had randomly spoken up. Needless to say the class reps were totally caught off guard. Momo however, jumped at the chance to have yet another opportunity to be close to the preeminent strongest member of the class! She had begun spouting out training schedules for their sparring sessions almost immediately and Todoroki just sat back and let her. He didn't seem nearly as excited as Momo but, he never seemed excited about anything, really.

Its two days after Todoroki volunteered to train with Momo and they've decided to start right after final classes and spar on 'til dinner. Not everyday, there is homework, study groups, regular training and VP responsibilities that need time put aside for too but, so far two times a week after classes sounds like a dream come true to Momo.

As Momo rounds the last corner to the training facilities she finds Todoroki waiting for her propped up against the training enterance looking like the cover shot to some teen gossip column or magazine. Momo tries to act cool and collected, walking right past Todoroki without making eye contact as if he isn't the most handsome boy she's ever seen propped up against a wall waiting for her.

Five minutes later and both Momo and Todoroki are 8 feet apart on the sparring mats facing each other. And so they begin their sparring session...

It goes like this every session for about four weeks. Momo has mastered her bo staff technique and has even turned her partner on to using them as well. She's getting better at attacking and almost bested her partner last session. Needless to say, training with Todoroki has done wonders for Momo's form and confidence. Today, the recommended students decided they should begin to slowly incorporate their quirks. You're not growing if you're not moving forward, after all. Although Momo agrees with this statement she's a tinsy bit apprehensive and still a great deal insecure about her quirk abilities but, the goal is to become a pro hero and for that you've got to be ready to move forward. Having Todoroki's assistance was a reassuring start, too.

As always, the walking, talking teenage dream is leaning against the wall next to the entrance waiting for Momo to arrive. The facilities aren't locked so, it isn't as if he couldn't wait inside or start his warm-up until she got there. Seeing him standing there waiting for her always gets her heart pumping because he doesn't _have_ to wait. She greets her partner with a polite smile which he acknowledges with a small smile of his own. Aaaand there goes Momo's heart, beating rapidly and sending too much blood to her cheeks creating a very obvious blush. Like it does every time he smiles at her like that, or at all for that matter.

Five minutes later and they're at the mats. Right before they start the dial, Momo opens her sports jacket to help her access her quirk as she's been doing the last two spar sessions. Shouto takes off his shirt, something he started doing when she started showcasing her bra ( for professional reasons!) When she asked why he removed his clothing Shouto responded with a simple "same as you, to help with my quirk." Momo just assumed he meant his fire but, he hadn't used fire yet...maybe he was just being sweet.

 _DO NOT GO THERE, HE IS JUST BEING PRACTICAL. THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT **NOT** A CUTE "SKIN-FOR-SKIN" SITUATION HERE._

3...2...1...


	2. Sparring with a twist

**FWOOOM**!

Momo's back hit the mats hard as she was knocked off balance. _Damn_. She thought _I misstepped_.

Momo and Todoroki had been sparring together after classes and Momo had yet to win a match. She had the upper hand in today's battle, hitting him hard in the chest with a well aimed jab after catching him off guard to the knee with her staff. Had she not lost her balance when she blocked his oncoming kick he would not have had the opportunity to pin her.

 _Damnit_!

Shouto's hands had her wrists pinned to the mat while his legs kept hers from being able to attack him. Momo let a sigh of aggravation escape her lips and forced her eyes to close in recognition of her defeat. It was then that she suddenly felt his cool breath floating on her face reminding her how close he was. She opened her eyes but, not in time because Shouto Todoroki was already kissing her.

An electric jolt coursed through her entire body as soon as their lips made contact and Momo could not stop herself from leaning into him, letting a small moan escape. He broke the kiss and stared at her with confusion "what was that?" He asked with nothing but concern in his voice.

 _Crap, did I just do that!? How embarrassing!!_

A small blush appeared over her cheeks

"I-I'm sorry, I- I liked it..." she timidly whispered, too embarrassed to look at him... but she had no choice as he still had her pinned to the ground. She watched his features relax and almost swore she saw the beginnings of a smirk forming on the perfection that was his mouth as it released the word: "Oh."

Then his lips were back on hers.

This kiss was different. This kiss was hungry. They explored each other with much more intensity than before, basking in the pleasureable sensations erupting between them. One of his hands was on the small of her back while the other cradled the base of her neck as he lifted her up off the mat just enough to sit her on his lap. Without breaking their kiss Momo managed to then wrap her legs around his waist as her fingers disappeared in his hair. His hands were back at her waist and upper back bringing her even closer to him as his lips hungrily attacked hers.

Momo had left her sports jacket wide open for their battle to allow her to use her quirk freely. Remembering this, she began to shake it off of her shoulders to give her opponent more skin to explore.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Todoroki's lips stilled the moment he realized what his sparring partner was doing. Both sets of eyes opened and there was a split second of bliss. Then, very slowly their eyes began widening in horror as they remembered where they were. Both gasped when their minds caught up to what their bodies were doing and without missing a beat Momo had jumped off her partner while he simultaneous pushed himself away from her. Neither student looked at the other as they began fixing themselves and walking to opposite corners of the mats.

"We should head out, its probably late" Shouto said after loudly clearing his throat and picking up his things.

"Yeah, plus we've got that homework President Mic set us" Momo replied while zipping up her jacket.

"Right, I should head to the library and start that"

"Good idea"

And with that the recommended students walked in separate directions to their respective destinations both red from head to toe.


	3. Head on

Momo was now walking toward the dorms in building A, her mind racing with what just transpired _on school grounds_ minutes ago. Momo Yaoyorozu had made out with Shouto Todoroki and it. was. **_heavenly._**

He kissed _her_ , not the other way around. All this time she had thought her feelings were one-sided, never reciprocated but, he had made the first move! He had kissed _her_ a d now she knew... wait, what did this mean exactly? He liked her, right?

 _Don't over think it Momo!_

It was...it was a passionate kiss. Yes, a passionate kiss spurred on by the close proximity and heat of the moment. That doesn't necessarily mean there were any feelings involved though. She hoped there were feelings involved but was now stuck on the concept that there may not have been after all. _Gah! That's overthinking, dummy!_

Ugh! Whatever, she did not have time for a mental civil war right now. There was still that homework for President Mic to finish up.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck **FUCK!**_

Those were the words repeatedly running through Shouto's mind the entire way to the library. How could he have let himself do that?? Had he completely lost his mind? He practically attacked his seat-mate. _But she said she liked it, didn't she..._

Yes, she had definitely said that. But, what if she was simply trying to be polite? What if she actually hated the entire thing and was just too damn nice to tell him to get the eff off of her!

 _No, that can't be it..._

Looking around for something, anything that could distract him from his very thoughts, Shouto managed to make out the outline of the library he was heading to. Right, President Mic's homework assignment. That is what his intentions should be focused on, not Momo and her perfect skin.

 _Great, now I'm thinking about her skin._ He did his best not to recall how her skin seemed to tingle wherever he touched it.

 _Homework dumbass!_

Right! He had work to do although, how he expected to get any work done after what had transpired just minutes ago was beyond him. He could still feel her fingers knotting in his hair and he could see her perfectly pouty lips panting from their steamy kiss everytime he closed his eyes!

Yeah, homework wasn't getting done anytime soon. He adjusted course and headed toward the dorms building to take a much needed cold shower.

Momo's mind was going a mile a minute, thinking so hurriedly that, had she been speaking aloud, she would have sounded just like Midoriya. She had made it to the dorms building, in an elevator, and onto the fifth floor without even realizing it. In fact, she hadn't realized that she'd already started walking either. Had she actually been paying attention she would have noticed the equally distraught student heading out of his own elevator. Unfortunately for her, Momo wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking and collided head on with a certain mismatched hottie on floor 5.


	4. Too close

Momo had stumbled backward at the impact. Her bag had fallen off and Momo had somehow managed to get her foot tangled in a strap. Shouto had had to catch to prevent her from hurting herself. He pulled her back up to a standing position and was holding her close. Too close.

Momo's mouth fell open giving her a slightly dumbstruck look as she openly gaped at her crush.

"I...I'm sor-"

"No, I wasnt looking..."

"But neither was I! I should've--"

"No, it was completely my fault. Are you ok? "

"Yes!"

Momo had practically breathed the word. That very breath was enough to move the bangs covering his eyes which forced Momo to realize (for the second time that day) just how close they were. It also didnt help her that Shouto's gorgeous eyes never left her face throughout that small and very awkward conversation. The intensity of his stare was causing her to blush now and Momo felt it necessary to take a step back before a certain situation could repeat itself.

"So, uh- we have homework to do!" Momo said it with a smile and her usual enthusiasm, hoping to rid the air of tension and awkwardness.

"Yes" Shouto whispered in response, his stare never faltering. "Yes, we do..." He paused as if considering something before whispering "would you like to do it together? "


	5. Feast

Momo's back hit the door _hard_ as she was lifted by her ass and pressed up against it. Her ankles hooked around a slender waistline as her hands knotted in some half-white-half-red hair. Shouto was keeping her up against his door by pressing his hips against hers and Momo was loving every second of it. Except, which side of the door were they on? It was conflicting to be hoping that they had at least made it inside Shouto's room because she was vice prez and supposed to be setting an example, preferably by staying out of trouble ("trouble" being the boys' bedrooms). She opened an eye just a fraction and thankfully was able to confirm that yes, they had made it inside. Good, now they could be alone..

Except, not good! This is irresponsible! This is unprofessional and inappropriate! This is going against school rules, rules she especially is responsible for enforcing and she should be stopping this... and this...oh, this feels so _good!_

Before she can reprimand herself for falling prey to this delicious rule-breaking session she's off the door and plopped down on Shouto's desk. Their kiss never falters as he spreads her legs wide enough to keep himself between them and Momo's hands have already left their station in her partner's hair to successfully relieve his person of the training jacket he wore just as he unzips hers.

This was more than what had happened in the training arena..more like picking up from where they'd left off. No more shy, timid touching, no more wondering if this is what the other wants. They both want it, how could they not? This, this is hunger. Its like they were both stranded on separate islands somewhere, close enough to see the mainland and the glorious feast being held there but, much too far to swim over and partake in it.

The training area was like the raft being built and meeting on the fifth floor was like crashing into the shores of the mainland...and now, Shouto's room is where the feast is being held.

And so, Shouto's lips found hers like a man finding water in a desert he'd been stranded in for _months._ He's purposefully dragging his tongue down her neck, making sure to commit the taste and feel of her to memory. He's getting lost in the smell of her, dragging his kisses down to her collar bone. Momo however, wants more time spent kissing him so, with a hard tug on Shouto's hair, she pulls him right back up to meet her lips and _digs in._

Their bodies are now flush against each other and _oh_ _my goodness_...his hands are all over her thighs! Going up, up, up ever so slowly until they're teasing the hem of her training shorts. This is when a responsible, well-behaved vice president/representative of class 1-A would have put a stop to this risky yet delicious make-out session. However, they are _both_ waay past responsible and honestly, **nothing** is breaking this up.


End file.
